Life of Bra Briefs
by Jazz Briefs
Summary: Rating may change. Anyway, I changed this from my old story Life of Jasmine Briefs. Mostly same plot, different characters. Bra is human,sayian, and witch!? What going to happen?! Ther's a better summery inside.


Jazz: Well, just as I explained on my bio thingy, I changing this story. I was looking at it, and since it was my first dbz story, I relized that most parts didn't make since. So, I decided to change it. Most things will be changed such as Bra being the main character, different ages, and so on. I'll also try to update this story (as well as the rest of my stories) sooner than I usually have. Age will seen at the beginning of the story as followed:  
  
Bra: 4  
Trunks: 14  
Goten:13  
Pan:5  
Videl: 20  
Gohan:20  
Other characters: Between 3 and 5 years.  
  
Now, as for the plot, instead of begging at the birth of Bra, I'm going to start at her being 3 years. I'm also going to get to the action part sooner. Also, there will be more humor than it use to be. I'll have couples such as Goten and Bra, Trunks and Pan, Videl and Gohan, and some other couples that will either stay the same or won't last by the end of the story. But mostly, it will make more sense. If you have a question, review and let me know. Constructive critisms are allowed, but like I always say NO FLAMEZ!!! Enjoy!  
*****************************************************************************  
It was a nice summer morning. Young Bra Briefs skipped through one of the many halls at Capsule Corp. Her best friend Pan was coming over, along with Pan's uncle Goten. Bra's big brother was playing his Gamecube downstairs, and her parents were in the arguing mood. While waiting for Goten and Pan, Bra decided to talk to Trunks.  
  
"Hi Trunks. Whatcha doin'?" Bra asked.  
  
"What does it look like I'm doing?" Trunks said, not taking his eyes of the game he was playing.  
  
"Playing video games." Bra said.  
  
"Ding-ding, we have a winner." Trunks said sarcastically.  
  
Just then, the doorbell rang. Trunks went to get it, and found his best friend and his sister's best friend.  
  
"What's up, Goten?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Nothing much, what about you?" Goten said.  
  
"Not much either. Wanna train?"  
  
"I would if I didn't have to watch Pan." Goten sadly said.  
  
"What's the worse these two can do." Trunks asked.  
  
"Don't tell me you don't remember about the love potion, the time capsule, and blowing up the GR."  
  
"That was Pan, not me." Bra said innocently.  
  
"Yeah, but you messed with the love potion." Pan argued back.  
  
"Oh come on, the girls can train with us!" Trunks exclaimed.  
  
"I guess. But what about your dad?"  
  
"He's in the arguing moods with mom."  
  
The 4 kids changed into their gi's and went to the GR. The older two decidedto keep the GR at 20, just so then the girls don't get hurt. Trunks sparred with Pan, while Goten sparred with Bra. In about 15 minutes, Trunks and Pan decided to rest and watch Goten and Bra. Goten had to go SSJ because of Bra.  
  
Bra kicked Goten in the shin, and then elbowed him in the stomach. Goten didn't the chance to block neither of them, but he was able to block the punch that was heading for his face, and all the rest of the punch's and kicks Bra was sending him. She couldn't take it any longer and ended up going SSJ, for the first time.  
  
Pan and Trunks gasped as Bra started beating the crap out of Goten. Just as Goten was about to be defeated by Bra, Vegeta walked in. Bra stopped and looked at her dad.  
  
"Princess and Kakarot's grandchild, Bulma needs to talk to you." Vegeta said.  
  
Most girls left, but not before Bra giving Goten a sensu bean and apolgising. Bulma was in the kitchen sitting at the table with Videl. Pan glanced at Bra and mouthed 'What did we do this time?'. Bra shrugged.  
  
"Hi sweety, Pan. Videl and me need to talk to you." Bulma said.  
  
"We didn't do anything!" exclaimed Pan and Bra in unison.  
  
"We know that. It's just that.." Videl started but then stopped.  
  
Bulma looked at the two young girls. "You two girl's know that you're sayajins, don't you?"   
  
"Yeah..." said Pan and Bra.  
  
"And you two know that you have some human blood?" Videl asked.  
  
"Yeah..." the young girls said again.  
  
"Well, you two are not only that, but well, you two are, um, witch's." Bulma said, hoping they wouldn't be upset or scarred. She was wrong.  
  
"Really! Oh, that is SO COOL!!" Bra said.  
  
"I've ALWAYS wanted to be a witch!!" Pan said.  
  
Videl and Bulma sweatdropped. This was obviously easier than than they thought.  
  
"That isn't all. There are two types of witch's. One of them is a normal witch, the other is a dark witch. Pan, your a normal witch, while Bra is a dark witch." Videl said.  
  
"And the difference is..." Bra questioned.  
  
"Your evil. There will be times when you would want to kill someone. There has never been a dark witch in about 1000 years, I think." Bulma said, thinking for a second.  
  
"So, I'm going to be evil all the time, Mommy?" Bra asked, suddenly looking scared.  
  
"No, only at certain times in your life." Bulma said.  
  
"When will she be going evil?" Pan asked.  
  
"Her first time should be any day now, after that, no one knows." Videl said.  
  
"Are you a witch mommy?" Bra asked.  
  
"Yes, and so is Videl."  
  
"Oh."   
  
"Don't worry sweety. You'll know when it happens because you'll feel very sick. Just let me know then. Hopefully we can stop you from trying to kill everyone." Bulma assured Bra.  
  
"Does daddy and Mr. Veggie know?" Pan asked. Everyone giggled at what Pan called Vegeta.  
  
"Yes they know." Videl said.  
  
"Can we play nintendo?" the young girl's asked.  
  
"Go ahead." Bulma said.  
  
Bra and Pan raced to the living room. Bulma and Videl watched them, and when they were out of earshot, Bulma started crying.  
  
"What if she really does kill someone? What if she dies and can't be wished back with the dragonballs? What am I going to do?!" Bulma cried.  
  
"Just stay calm, everything will go fine. We just have to take extra care of both of them." Videl said.  
  
Vegeta entered the room, to find his wife crying and Kakarot's daughter-in-law on the verge of tears. He could tell they just finshed talking to the girls. He could here Bra and Pan laughing at Goten and Trunks who just entered the room, looking beat. He knew his wife needed to be comforted and actually hugged her (a/n: I just had to put that). Now all they had to do was wait for the time to come. The time that Bra went dark.  
  
*One Month Later*  
  
Bulma was talking to Chi-Chi and Videl, who were cooking a special dinner. The sayians and two young witch's were training in the GR. Bra and Pan were trying out the wands they got, using simple spells. Videl and Bulma decided a week later that it might be best that Bra and Pan should learn spells before Bra went dark. Goten and Trunks were sparring, just like Goku and Vegeta. Gohan was training with Uubu.  
  
Bra was about to do a spell when all of a sudden she felt very sick. She started vomiting and ended up fainting. Pan rushed to help her best friend. The four sayians went over to help. Vegeta picked up Bra and they all rushed to Bulma and Videl.  
  
When they got there, Bulma and Videl gasped and tried to wake up Bra. Bra woke up about 15 minutes later, on the couch of the living room. Everyone was all around, trying to help her, until Videl and Bulma told everyone not to go near her. Pan, being the girl she is, didn't listen. She walked right up to Bra. Videl turned around just in time to see Bra shooting a ki ball at Pan. It hit Pan, and she flew to the wall. Gohan ran to help Pan. Everyone backed away from the glaring Bra, except Bulma and Videl, who were terrified, that Bra went dark.  
*****************************************************************************  
Jazz: Ok, so how was that? Was it good? Does it need help? Let me know! R&R! 


End file.
